


Like an actor on a stage

by Diana924



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era ben cosciente di come lo considerassero i suoi nemici.





	Like an actor on a stage

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 9) Anticristo, teamOpal

Era ben cosciente di come lo considerassero i suoi nemici.

I primi tempi Caterina Sforza, soprattutto lei, doveva averlo considerato un piccolo ostacolo paragonabile a Juan, qualcuno che si poteva battere facilmente senza eccessivo sforzo. Suo fratello si era logorato nell’assedio di Forlì non ottenendo nulla tranne le risate degli avversari e il disprezzo della truppa per non aver avuto ragione di una donna.

Lui era diverso, era migliore di Juan e lo era sempre stato, aveva accettato la tonaca per compiacere suo padre ma dopo la morte di Juan non ne aveva avuto più bisogno, Juan ormai era come impazzito mentre lui sarebbe stato sempre utile alla famiglia, e a Lucrezia.

Era sicuro che mormorassero, i napoletani sicuramente avevano mormorato e Alfonso aveva certamente sospettato che l’affetto tra lui e Lucrezia non fosse solamente quello che esisteva tra fratelli ma non aveva potuto fare niente. Lucrezia era sua, così aveva deciso e così sarebbe stato, nessuno si sarebbe mai potuto mettere in mezzo, nessuno sapeva cosa provava per lei e come lei lo ricambiasse, aveva voluto bene ad Alfonso ma amava lui.

Cesare Borgia sapeva quello che si diceva su di lui per tutta l’Italia e di come né suo padre né il re di Francia fossero interessati a far cessare quelle voci, a loro serviva qualcuno da poter accusare anche se adesso lui e suo padre avevano il medesimo obbiettivo, la conquista di Milano e l’imminente conquista di Napoli li aveva avvicinati come mai era stato prima.

Assassino, ingannatore, spietato mostro senza cuore, incestuoso amante della sorella, uccisore del fratello, anticristo.

Questo mormoravano i governanti d’Italia quando nell’udire il suo nome tremavano, lo stesso Savonarola non era stato tenero con lui e ora lo paragonavano all’anticristo, la rovina d’Italia e della chiesa che la sua famiglia avrebbe condotto all’abisso. Caterina Sforza aveva tentato di combatterlo, di annientare la sua famiglia ma aveva miseramente fallito, lui aveva vinto, l’aveva umiliata e la signora di Forlì sarebbe rimasta per l’eternità prigioniera in Vaticano. Gli altri avevano pagato grazie a Micheletto e ora nessuno di loro avrebbe osato anche solo tentare qualcosa contro di lui e contro la sua famiglia, lui aveva una santa missione.

Potevano anche definirlo anticristo quei nobili arroganti e paurosi ma lui stava compiendo il suo dovere per il bene della sua famiglia, quegli stolti non capivano gli obbiettivi della famiglia Borgia, e quella fama gli faceva comodo, meglio essere temuti che amati … avrebbe dovuto scrivere al signor Machiavelli quella frase, al momento dove solo convincere Lucrezia che loro due si appartenevano e che lei sarebbe stata sua per sempre.

E se questo lo rendeva l’anticristo … allora lo sarebbe stato, a costo di bruciare tutta l’Italia pur di portare alle stelle la gloria della propria famiglia, se dicevano che suo padre era il diavolo allora era giusto che lui fosse l’anticristo, degno erede di Satana non era forse l’anticristo, suo emissario sulla terra?

Su suo padre fin dall’elezione si erano ammassate voci, sospetti e dicerie, era giusto che anche lui avesse la sua parte, Lucrezia era una santa, la sua Lucrezia che aveva preferito uccidere Alfonso invece che farlo soffrire e Joffré in famiglia non era mai contato abbastanza: se qualcuno in famiglia doveva impersonare l’anticristo allora era lui quello adatto, lui, Cesare Borgia duca di Valentinois, o Valentino come lo chiamavano. Se quello volevano da lui lo avrebbero avuto, era come un attore su un palcoscenico e avrebbe interpretato al meglio il suo ruolo.

 


End file.
